


At the coffee shop

by 2bnallegory



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bnallegory/pseuds/2bnallegory
Summary: Jason runs a coffee shop and his favorite customer is Tim.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2019





	At the coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/gifts).

> This artwork is for [Hard Rock Coffee by Fancy_Dragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010016/). Enjoy!

  



End file.
